1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the use of the known compound 2,4,6-trithiaheptane of Formula I as sensorial active substance (fragrance and/or flavoring substances). ##STR1##
The invention further concerns fragrance and/or flavoring substance compositions which are characterized by containing 2,4,6-trithiaheptane, as well as processes for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
2,4,6-Trithiaheptane (CAS-No. 6540-86-9) can be produced by the technician in a conventional manner. Processes for production are disclosed for example in F. Feher and K. Vogelbruch; Chemical Reports 91, 996-1005 (1958) as well as in J. S. Grossert, D. L. Hooper and W. M. Neaves; Canadian Journal of Chemistry 59, 326-332 (1981).
In the fragrance and flavoring industry there is a constant demand for synthetic fragrance and flavor substances (food flavor additives) which can be produced economically and with consistent quality, which remain stable even in the case of prolonged storage in contact with other substances and which have desirable olfactory or flavor characteristics. Fragrance substances should have pleasant, preferably natural scent notes of sufficient intensity and be in condition to positively influence the fragrance of cosmetic or technical (industrial, commercial, cleaning substances, etc.) consumer goods. Aroma substances should have good human compatibility, evoke typical taste components of conventional food stuffs or even be identical therewith, and be able to complement or enhance the taste of consumables, orally administered medicaments, and the like in a positive manner. The discovery of fragrance and aroma substances which satisfy these requirements, has proven itself to be relatively cost and labor intensive and requires as a rule extensive research, particularly when interesting novel fragrance notes or taste directions are sought.
The search for suitable fragrance or aroma substances is understood by those working in this art to be made difficult in particular by the following technical considerations:
the mechanism of the fragrance or flavor development is not known PA1 a quantitative characterization of a fragrance or flavor is not possible PA1 the relationship between the fragrance and/or flavor development on the one hand and the chemical structure of the sensorial active fragrance and/or flavoring substance on the other hand has not satisfactorily been researched PA1 frequently small changes in the structure of known fragrance or flavor substances can produce dramatic changes in the olfactory or taste characteristics and adversely affect the tolerance by the human being. PA1 Leek, onion, cress, horseradish; mushroom-like, earthy, green tinge PA1 Onion, leek, cress, radish, horseradish; mushroom-like, sharp
The success of the search for suitable sensorial active substances, that is, for suitable fragrance or flavor substances, thus depends frequently on the intuition of the researcher.
The known substance 2,4,6-trithiaheptane was disclosed in the pioneering work of Franz Feher and Kurt Vogelbruch as a colorless oil of little fragrance. In the later work of J. Stuart Grossert, Donald L. Hooper, and William M. Neaves it was indicated that 2,4,6-trithiaheptane synthesized by them was identical in aroma with the material which is obtained by the process of Feher and Vogelbruch.
It has, however, now surprisingly been discovered that the Feher and Vogelbruch description that 2,4,6-trithiaheptane is a compound with little odor, is incorrect.